bzpcomedyfandomcom-20200213-history
Christina Aguilera (ShadowBionics)
Christina Aguilera is a character made by writer ShadowBionics in 2008 with The Mask 3. She is loosely-basled off the real life singer of the same name and had a somewhat small role in his comedies, with the exception of Mask of Dinner. Biography The Mask 3 Christina was forced to work for Teridax as his assistant by The Union. While she wasn't intially bad before, now she was just pure evil, corrupted by the evil The Union, just as Teridax was. Christina, however, spent more time antagonizing Teridax than she did helping him. She did his job a part of the time, moving on on his time trying to harass Takua as well. Eventually, The Union pulled her back and she was replaced by Natalie Horler as Teridax's new assistant. As she hasn't really appeared since the events of The Mask 3, her fate is unknown. Apparently, she is rumored to be on the verge of becoming much more powerful than before, as well as a more effective villain than Teridax ever was. Mask of Dinner In a universe parallel to the one of The Mask 3, Christina Aguilera is trapped with Teridax, waiting for a chance to break free. When Teridax senses the pressence of the Ignika, so does she, meaning the chance for escape is near. Teridax schemes of a way to exact his revenge while Christina suggests a much better and smarter plan, but Teridax ignores her. Teridax is made aware of the effect of the Ignika being exposed to the waters of The Pit, and concludes he must invent the Mask of Dinner to combat it. During this time, Christina began to develop elemental powers, revolving mainly around lightning. After Lhikan takes the Toa Stones from the Suva, he unwittingly breaks the seal that was initially holding the two captive, thus freeing them onto Metru Nui. Before they can do anything, they are invited to join the League of Villains from Emperor Palpatine where he reveals a part of his master plan (the other part he doesn't reveal is the part where he kills them all) and promises them great power in his new order (he lied). Christina senses his lying, but Teridax ignores her once again and goes on abusing his newfound power. Later on, Teridax ordered all his minions to stay in the Coliseum after he obtained the Mask of Dinner from Vakama, Christina included. She grudgingly complied and stayed in her room while contemplating how to get out of this pointless alliance and still make it out alive before Palpatine blew up the world. Her thoughts were interrupted when Natalie Horler and her entourage, working for the Rebellion, stormed the Coliseum to take it back. Christina got ready for battle and went downstairs to confront the invaders. She then tried a sneak attack on Natalie, but Natalie evaded it. The two conversed, indicating they had met before, and then did battle with their respective elemental powers. Christina seemingly had the upper hand until Natalie used her fire powers to bring the ceiling down on them. Natalie made it out okay, but Christina was left defeat. Natalie pittied her before steping over her body and leaving the Coliseum. Personality Christina is mostly quick-tempered and very ambitious. She antagonizes Teridax most of the time, mainly because she cannot stand him. Christina has a superior intelligence to him and could easily take him down if she wanted to, but due to her being under The Union, she must serve him. She is basically the opposite of the actual singer in real life, therefore nothing like her at all for the sake of comedy. As she is very smart, she can think on her feet very quickly and can usually sense when someone is lying to her or cheating her out of something. This is greatly demonstrated when she attends the meeting of the League of Villains. Because she is bad and antagonizes those around her, she isn't liked too much by others, except for her group of followers. She grudgingly serves Teridax, even though it kills her inside every moment he is still alive. She also seems to have encountered Natalie Horler sometime in her life, as the two recognize each other and act as though they've met before, possibly as rivals. Trivia *Of ShadowBionics' favorite singers (Christina Aguilera, Carrie Underwood, and Natalie Horler), Christina is the only one being portrayed as evil while Natalie and Carrie are portrayed as good. *Shadows considers this similar to the relation between Ganondorf, Princess Zelda, and Link of the Legend of Zelda games, having to do with the Trirforce. Appearances *''The Mask 2 (mentioned only) *The Mask 3'' *''The Mask 4'' (mentioned only) *''Mask of Dinner'' *''The Day the Shadow Died'' Category:Characters